Hidden secrets of Elda's past
by terminatorluvr
Summary: Elda cannot get over Alfred and her deep feelings for him but what secrets did she hide from karin and the rest of her family and what if she told Ren but threatened him to keep it a secret? EldaxAlfred


_**Hidden secrets of Elda's past**_

**Elda was soaking in the tub lazily after a long day of yet again having to deal with the stupid Vampire Hunter Winner Sinclair; whom was in love with Karin which she would never allow plus she knew Karin disliked him greatly because he was way too forward. **

"**Hey can I join you?" an awkward voice said to which Elda looked up and saw Ren wearing a towel and locking the door. "Oooh Ren aren't you forward with the ladies" Elda teased to which Ren got pissed off. "Quit it you old bat you know I'm just your freaking grandson!" Ren yelled. **

_**10 mins later**_

**Ren was curled up in a ball in the bathtub her head in her knees and Ren was opposite getting quite annoyed that she wouldn't spill the beans "Are you sleepy or is something bugging you!?" he said crossly to which Elda looked up at him wearily her cheeks bright pink. **

"**Ren can we get out now?, Grandma's feeling kinda dizzy" Elda panted and Ren blushed as he couldn't believe he found his own grandmother sexy in that instant. "Sure just tell me next time geez your getting as bad as Karin" he groaned crossly lifting Elda out of the bath. **

_**In bedroom**_

**Ren was only wearing a pair of jeans and had a towel around his neck and sat in a chair opposite the bed where Elda lay unconscious and still drowsy. She came too slowly and found herself covered by a towel which she didn't remember putting on.**

"**So you finally got up Grandma" Ren said bluntly handing her a glass of cold blood. Elda bolted up to take it from him but her towel slipped flashing everything but thankfully her breasts where covered by her hair.**

**Ren chuckled and threw her white dress over at her which she put on gratefully with her black choker. "Geez I can't believe I passed out I was too deep in thought again" Elda sighed crossly to which Ren became interested. "What were you thinking about…Karin by any chance" Ren said getting up "No… about my beloved Alfred and how perfect life was until that day" Elda sighed sadly. **

**Ren sighed awkwardly as he too hated humans but sympathized with his grandmother for the pain she must have endured from not being able to bite that man and her feelings for him made it harder to do so. "Do you wanna talk it over I mean nobody can disturb us my parents are out feeding and Karin took Anju out to dinner to let me relax" Ren said messing with his fringe calmly. **

**Elda looked at Ren slightly shocked at clutched her chest where her scar was and closed her eyes "Should I tell him the truth or should I just keep it from him?" Elda thought but she saw the stubborn earnestness in Ren's eyes and pouted sulkily "Damn I'm not gonna have a choice when he looks like that he'll pester me until I do" and so she caved in.**

_**Flashback**_

**It was a sunny day but the rays of the sun were gentle and it was slightly cloudy so Elda did not need her parasol up but kept hold of it for safe keeping. "I wonder how Alfred is I miss his warm embrace so much" she thought to herself and clutched her chest with one hand. **

**Suddenly a hand cupped over her mouth and pulled her into an alley way scaring her she squealed fearfully trying to attract attention. "Ssh Elda it's me my love" a gentle voice said and Elda was overjoyed to the face of her beloved Alfred.**

"**Alfred I…" Elda began but Alfred lead her away to the water mill in the woods and she followed happily her face beaming with pure joy. "He's so wonderful and he's all mine, he always will be" Elda sighed to herself blushing slightly. **

_**In watermill**_

**Alfred had dropped his jacket on the floor and removed his beige waistcoat so he was only wearing his shirt and trousers. He had unbuttoned a few of his top buttons revealing his flesh which made Elda hungry but she held back in order to maintain their love.**

**Elda had completely unfastened her top and it was around her waist but her skirt was still on so she was flashing her top half to Alfred but she didn't care she wanted him to see, she wanted to give him everything.**

_**Suddenly**_

"**Hold on Grandma if you had sex with him wouldn't you have had a vampire hanyou child?!" Ren yelled to which Elda whacked him on the head crossly. "Don't interrupt me and for your information I never let him near my entrance only James Marker slept with me fully!" Elda raged turning red.**

"**Oooh, so you were just playing around like heavy making out?" Ren said suddenly figuring it out. "Took you long enough now don't interrupt me again got it, now where was I oh yes the watermill…" Elda said taking a sip of blood from her glass that Ren had refilled so that she would continue the story. **

_**Continued flashback**_

"**Oh Elda your body is so pretty but please let me see you below half" Alfred began undoing her skirt "No wait Alfred don't!" Elda said worriedly trying to stop him "Elda please let me see your womanhood, we're a couple right please show me your body!" Alfred said gently his eyes longing to which Elda could not resist.**

**Elda stood in the corner her body slightly hit by the rays of the evening sun but they did not burn as she was protected under the building. Her body was beautiful, sure her breasts were small and perky but she was truly beautiful which made Alfred want her more. **

**Alfred began kissing Elda's chest and neck and she wrapped her arms around his neck but she jolted as he began to rub her sensitive area "ah wait Alfred I…" she began but was cut off by his kiss. "I really want to go all the way but if I do I'll birth a half breed vampire which is a taboo" Elda thought tears running down her cheeks.**

**She pushed Victor away who was in shock at this behavior "Elda? What's wrong why do you never want to go further than this? Do you hate me?" Alfred asked a look of hurt and forlorn spreading "NO NEVER!" Elda yelled desperately and grabbed her clothes and ran to the river to which Alfred followed. Alfred followed Elda and found her bathing at a waterfall and cleansing her below opening in particular and looked like she wanted to cry. "Elda are you ok why are you crying?" Alfred said approaching her. "S…stay back you can't see me this way!" Elda sobbed but he took no notice and yanked Elda out of the water and forced her to look at him. **

"**Why is it you always do this? You run away in the middle of our heated moments and run out here to cleanse your body as if you are filthy! Please explain this to me!" he yelled crossly actually looking quite hurt. "Oh Alfred I…" Elda said looking away shamefully angry at herself that she kept doing this to him. **

"**Because I can't sleep with you…" Elda said sadly tears rolling down. Alfred was shocked as well as quite angry "Why not Elda I don't care if you're a vampire I love you!" he yelled embracing her hard which made Elda's heart leap with joy. "You don't understand…"Elda said pushing him away "I really do want to make love but having a half breed vampire infant is a taboo among vampires" Elda sobbed to which Alfred felt guilty and walked away to leave her to calm down.**

_**Now**_

**Ren was astounded at this story and Elda was curled up in hold a pillow this time but still holding her knees. "So that's why you never slept with him and why you married Grandpa James" Ren sighed leaning back. **

"**Yes but you must keep this to yourself and never tell a soul not your sisters not even your parents got it!" Elda threatened fiercely. "Got it geez" Ren groaned at put on a shirt. But he looked around at Elda and said "Y'know its better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all" Ren said kindly and left.**

_**Later**_

**Anju and Karin are at Julian's for dinner and Anju is enjoying her alone time with her sister when suddenly Elda appears wearing her green Chinese top and orange frilled mini skirt and her usual parasol. Karin got cold shivers and Anju looked pissed off at this disturbance of her bonding time with Karin. **

"**Hey can I join you two I need something to make me feel better" Elda sighed sadly looking down at her feet. "Um sure grandma but you usually stay indoors" Karin said surprised at her grandmother's appearance. **

**Anju had a hamburger steak and fries with a glass of orange juice and ate quietly and very politely as she was keen on table manners (plus she was not a full vampire yet). She smiled as she took a bite of the delicious bloody meat over and over again. **

**Karin had a cheeseburger with fries and a cola since she was just too hungry to argue with Ren about any food she ate anyway it wasn't his business. She greedily took huge mouthfuls smiling each time she swallowed which made Elda laugh but was pleased Karin was happy.**

**Elda was unique in her choice and had sandwiches and soup which made everyone rather surprised indeed. The sandwiches were Tuna toasties with cheese which she enjoyed but they still had a vulgar aftertaste kind of like sand. Her soup was French onion with a hint of grated cheese on top adding a tangy flare. **

"**Um miss here is the Tomato juice you ordered" Fumio said shyly still unsure of her new job to which Elda looked at her blankly. "Thank you Mrs. Usui now please leave" Elda said slightly irritated by the fact that this woman pulsated with the exact blood type she wasn't attracted to. Karin and Anju looked at her and then at each other but continued to eat not wanting to get involved. **


End file.
